


Red, White & Blue

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Phil?» dice Clint, la voce che gronda gioia perversa, e Phil inizia a sudare freddo sulla fiducia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _qualcuno in costume da Capitan America_ (@ [Carneval delle Lande '14](http://spandex-ita.livejournal.com/22184.html)) + _denial_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html).

«Phil?» dice Clint, la voce che _gronda_ gioia perversa, e Phil inizia a sudare freddo sulla fiducia.   
  
«Mh?» fa, con nonchalance, continuando come se niente fosse a lavare i piatti. C'è una macchia tenace di qualcosa che non riconosce (e che probabilmente non ci tiene a identificare) su un bicchiere, e assottiglia le labbra prima di attaccarla con una spugna carica di sapone e rinnovata insistenza.   
  
Clint, dal salotto, non demorde. «Tesoro, potresti venire un secondo?»   
  
E Phil chiude gli occhi e appoggia - sbatte, davvero - la testa alla credenza che ha di fronte, perchè quando Clint tira fuori i nomignoli affettuosi vuol dire che sta per succedere qualcosa di terribile, o che è già successo e ora si sta godendo gli effetti collaterali. Fa un respiro profondo e prende tempo come può, posa bicchiere e spugna, chiude il rubinetto, si asciuga le mani, ma quando non c'è più nient'altro con cui possa cincischare si decide, infine, ad andare a vedere cosa possa essere successo di così tragico da rendere Clint tanto allegro.   
  
Clint è sprofondato nella sua poltrona preferita, vecchia e consumata e incastrata nell'angolo del salotto da dove può tenere sotto controllo tutte e tre le tre porte della stanza e le due finestre, e ha un portatile in bilico sulle ginocchia e lo sta fissando con la stessa espressione che aveva Natasha quando una recluta suicida l'aveva sfidata a una gara di bevute nel mezzo della mensa.   
  
«Sì?» riprova, senza aspettarsi risposte chiare, mentre si tiene le mani occupate srotolando le maniche della camicia tirate su fino al gomito.   
  
«Phil,» ripete Clint, un sorriso che minaccia di aprirgli la faccia in due e il tono zuccheroso da cariare i denti, «perchè non mi hai mai detto che eri un bambino così carino?»   
  
Phil si blocca. È una cosa di un secondo, di un battito di ciglia, ma il sorriso di Clint si fa ancora un po' più ampio e preoccupante, e Phil si maledice mentalmente. «Cosa?»   
  
«Sai, stavo chattando con tua madre -»   
  
«Da quando mia madre chatta? E da quando lo fa con _te_?»   
  
«- che è davvero _dispiaciuta_ che non siamo ancora andati a trovarla _insieme_ , tesoro,» gli parla sopra Clint, con uno scintillio di minaccia negli occhi che gli fa chiudere la bocca di scatto. «E le stavo dicendo della festa in maschera che c'è stata in "ufficio", e di come ti sei rifiutato di venire perchè sei un guastafeste nell'animo, e lei è rimasta davvero sorpresa perchè - mi ha detto - da piccolo ti piaceva così tanto mascherarti.»   
  
Phil Coulson è un agente della SHIELD. È un uomo temuto, rispettato, un Livello 7, l'incubo peggiore di tutte le matricole e di molti degli agenti più anziani, il migliore amico di Nick Fury, e la sua faccia da poker è _leggendaria_.   
  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.»   
  
Clint Barton invece è una catastrofe su due gambe, e di fronte alla sua finta ignoranza da manuale ridacchia e ballonzola sul posto come un ragazzino in overdose di zuccheri. «Che compleanno era quello con la torta a forma di scudo? L'ottavo?»   
  
Era il dodicesimo, e dalla faccia da schiaffi che ha messo su Clint deve saperlo benissimo. Non ha neanche bisogno di strappargli il computer di mano per sapere di che foto sta parlando - quella con sua madre e sua sorella, la dannata torta, e lui che soffia le candeline in costume da Capitan America.   
  
(E che costume, pensa con una punta di rammarico. Una riproduzione perfetta della divisa di Cap nel primo numero di _Captain America & the Howling Commandos_ \- nelle serie successive non l'avevano più disegnata così bene - che sua madre gli aveva cucito personalmente come regalo di compleanno, con tanto di alucce impresse ai lati del cappuccio e imbottitura su spalle e petto per farlo sembrare più muscoloso dei suoi gracili dodici anni. E quella torta era un sogno in bianco rosso e blu di cioccolata e pasta di zucchero, anch'essa una riproduzione perfetta dello scudo di Cap... che in quella foto stava persino facendo finta di impugnare mentre spegneva le candeline.   
  
La sua reputazione è rovinata per sempre.)   
  
«Clint,» dice, lentamente, come rivolgendosi a un animale selvatico che potrebbe fare qualcosa di imprevedibile da un momento all'altro, e Clint batte le mani come un bambino mentre sposta lo sguardo estasiato da lui alla foto aperta sul suo schermo e ritorno. «Ti lascerò tenere quella foto solo se giuri che non vedrà mai la luce del sole.»   
  
«Phil, la tua diffidenza mi ferisce,» dice Clint, per niente ferito, portandosi drammaticamente le mani al petto. Phil gli dedica l'occhiataccia meno impressionata del suo repertorio, e Clint sbuffa una mezza risata e alza i palmi in segno d'arresa. «Va bene, va bene, niente circolari a tutta la base.»   
  
Phil gli concede appena un cenno del capo - no, non sta sorridendo, è solo uno spasmo involontario dei muscoli della guancia - e sospira, poi gira i tacchi e torna ai suoi piatti sporchi accompagnato dal ridacchiare basso e sinistro di suo marito.   
  
_Sa_ che la cosa non finirà qui, ma onestamente, meno ci pensa meglio sarà per la sua sanità mentale.   
  
(E infatti tre settimane dopo gli capita per caso di seguire Clint negli spogliatoi del poligono, e quando va ad aprire il suo armadietto Phil si trova di fronte ad un se stesso di parecchi anni più giovane, con un'espressione serissima in volto, un costume da Capitan America addosso e una torta estremamente patriottica appoggiata ad un avambraccio.   
  
«A mia discolpa,» ciarpa Clint, dondolandosi sui talloni con l'aria più serena del mondo, «quaggiù non arriva neanche un raggio di sole, signore.»   
  
Phil non può dargli torto.   
  
Ma può sempre relegarlo al divano fino a data da destinarsi.)


End file.
